Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Clara Oswald is the impossible girl. She jumped into the Doctors time stream to save his life and now echoes of her exist throughout both time and space. The aim of all these echoes? To help save the Doctor and his friends. This story shows how some of Clara's echoes have helped him and ended up saving the universe.
1. Partners In Crime

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**_Partners In Crime_  
**

* * *

Clara Oswald stood by the police line as she watched the little fat things fly off into their space ship. That's one sentence she never thought she would say! And actually one thing she never would have thought she would see. They were undeniably cute and the way some of the had waved at her as they floated off to their space ship had melted her heart. As the last of the little fat babies beamed aboard their ship for their journey back home Clara's thoughts turned to her own journey back home. Getting back was going to be an absolute nightmare as most of central London seemed to have come out to watch and as she was near the Adipose Industries building, where the space ship had hung above, it was going to be extra gridlocked. She was lucky she was only one stop away from her stop. Clara heard a noise behind her and turned round to see a blonde woman in a blue leather jacket standing were no one had been mere moments ago. "Woah where did you come from?"

"Along way. A very long way." said the mysterious blonde woman.

"Well it looks like you had a wasted journey. The last of those fat things just left." said Clara.

"It wasn't the Adipose that I came to see." said the woman. Clara perhaps should have been surprised that the woman knew what they were called but for someone reason she wasn't.

"Oh then what did you come to see?"

"A friend of mine. He's an impossible stranger in a brown suit with seriously great hair." said the woman. As she spoke about her friend a distant look came into her eyes as she seemed to remember him. She closed her eyes for a moment to look away then turned back to look at Clara. "Sorry what was your name?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald." said Clara. "You know if you don't find him tonight then don't give up looking for him. Keep searching for him."

"Well thanks for the advice Clara Oswald." said the woman with a smile. She liked Clara.

"Anytime. Listen I need to get going now to try and catch my tube so I'm back sometime before midnight so I can't stay and chat but I hope you find your friend." said Clara smiling apologetically. The woman nodded in understanding at her. As she walked away from the mysterious, but friendly, blonde woman Clara saw a woman in business clothing with ginger hair heading towards the police line. She vaguely heard her saying something about car keys. Clara Oswald, fiddling in her bag to try and find her Oyster card, turned around just once more and saw that the blonde woman had gone disappeared.

* * *

_**So I'm writing Doctor Who again! **_

_**In this story I'm gonna be telling stories of how the various Claras have helped the various Doctors. **__**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or to tell me where I could improve.**_


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**The Eleventh Hour**_

* * *

Amelia Pond was once again sat waiting for Mels on the all too familiar, and uncomfortable, bench outside the office of the head teacher at Leadworth Primary School. At least it was only the first time this week. But then again it was only Monday afternoon. "Hey Amelia!" said a voice. Amelia looked up to see who had spoken. It was her friend Clara. "Is Mels in trouble once again?"

"Hey Clara!" said Amelia pleased to see her friend, and have someone to talk to whilst she waited for Mels to get out. She liked Clara because Clara was always willing to listen to her and didn't laugh or say that what she'd said was stupid. Rory was the same. Perhaps that was partly why she liked Rory so much. "This time for saying in History that Boudicca hadn't stopped the Romans invading Britain because the Doctor got lost on his way going to meet her."

"Do you think Mels is ever going to learn that the teachers are never going to believe in the Raggedy Doctor?" asked Clara. Despite the fact it could have sounded mean Amelia knew that Clara wasn't being mean. In fact she was fairly sure she'd never seen Clara being mean to any one. Not _even_ Mandy Summers who _even_ Rory was mean to occasionally when she was picking on people.

"Probably not. Most people don't believe us." said Amelia with a sigh. It always made her feel sad when she thought how know would believe in the Raggedy Doctor. At least all her friends believed in him.

"You do know that I believe you about the Raggedy Doctor don't you?" said Clara placing a comforting hand upon Amelia's shoulder. Amelia smiled she knew Clara believed but the reassurance was comforting for her.

"Yeah course I do!"

"Despite what people say don't you ever give up believing in him. One day the Doctor will come back for you." said Clara. Amelia didn't know how Clara could be so certain that the Doctor would return but at the same time she completely trusted Clara's prediction. He _would_ come back for her one day and she would be ready to travel with him in his blue box time machine. She hoped Clara was right something about the way Clara had said it convinced Amelia that she was right.

"I hope so."

"I know so."


	3. New Earth

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**New Earth**_

* * *

Oswin had been in Ward 26 when the alarm went off and the hotel went into lockdown due to the quarantine. She'd joined the other people on the ward in attempting to barricade the door to prevent the zombie like disease suffers getting in and infecting them. Oswin had been the first person in her small group of survivors to notice the two people who had managed to get into the ward via the defunct lift shaft. She told Frau Clovis to go over and see if they were safe. The resulting confrontation seemed to involve a lot of insisting from the man that they were safe.

Oswin moved away from her position by the door, the infected people seemed to bed leaving them alone for now. The skinny man in the brown suit had taken control of the situation. "We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out." said Frau Clovis defying the Doctor.

"All right, fine. So I have to fight you lot as well. Well you might as well make yourselves useful. Can you all get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" said the Doctor. Oswin knew what she had to do and so set to work picking up all the medicine pouches that she could see.

She brought her pouches over to the Doctor he was waiting for people to bring them to him. "Can you cure them Doctor so that we can get out of here?"

The Doctor looked up intrigued at Oswin. "You said cure not kill?"

"Why would I say kill?" said Oswin in semi shock. Whilst the infected people had caused her to become trapped in a hospital ward with someone as iritating as Frau Clovis she didn't want them dead. She didn't want anyone to die. Not even Frau Clovis. "They're still people. They're still alive."

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Oswin."

"Well Oswin yes I can cure them. And I can make sure that you get out of here alive."


	4. Smith And Jones

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Smith And Jones**_

* * *

As medical student Martha Jones walked up to the staff kitchenette in the Royal Hope Hospital for her lunch break she was once again thankful she didn't have too much longer before she became a fully qualified doctor. Martha wasn't one to boost but she felt fairly sure that she would be able to pass her last exam. After all she had been the best in her training group for the past few years. Martha walked into the kitchenette she saw that Clara was already in there. Hearing her entrance Clara turned around to address Martha. "Oh hey Martha!"

"Hi Clara!" said Martha. Clara had recently transferred to the Royal Hope Hospital to gain some more practise work before becoming a qualified doctor.

"Can I ask a massive favour from you?" asked Clara tentatively.

"Sure I don't see why not." said Martha. If the favour was unreasonable then she could always say no but Clara was her friend. Then again most people were friends with Martha.

"Could we swap wards for this afternoon?" asked Clara. "I know it might not be very convenient for you and I promise I'm not doing it to cover anything up and I'd really appreciate it and I'd be very grateful and I'll be happy to return the favour for you at some point and I'll even get you a box of chocolates or maybe some muffins to say thanks-"

"Woah! Calm down Clara. Of course we can swap. It'll be no problem what so ever. Although I wouldn't say no to the offer of a box of chocolates or some muffins." said Martha in response. The last part managed to prompt a laugh from Clara. "Anything in particular that I need to know?"

"Yeah. Keep an eye on Mr John Smith." said Clara. "Listen I have something I need to sort out with admin but are you sure you'll be alright with this?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Now go sort out whatever it is with admin." said Martha. Clara left the room as Julia Swales, another one of Martha's friends, entered the kitchenette.

"What did Clara want?" asked Julia.

"She wanted to swap wards for this afternoon with me. So I'm now working with you this afternoon." explained Martha. Martha felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She got it out and checked the caller ID. It was her sister Tish. "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelisa that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."


	5. Flesh And Stone

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**_Flesh And Stone_**

* * *

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!" Cleric Oswald shouted again as the Doctor, without tweed jacket, ran out of the Byzantium control room and into the treeborg forest. She noticed that there was no sign of any Weeping Angels following him. Yet.

The Doctor turned, confused, to look at the person who had shouted his name. Hadn't he told River to get everyone move out? "Hello?"

"You need to listen carefully as we don't have long before the Angels will catch up with us." said Oswald. Her voice was commanding and made the Doctor immediately pay attention. "When you catch up with the others you need to make sure that Amy closes her eyes."

"Ok. But why? And why can't you come with me?" asked the Doctor. The pretty, enigmatic soldier intrigued him.

"You'll find out why very soon and it's important you makes sure she closes her eyes." said Oswald. She avoided explaining to him why she couldn't come. Too many questions.

"But that still doesn't answer why you can't come with me." replied the Doctor. He wanted to know more about her. Why had she been waiting for him? Why couldn't she come with him? Too many questions.

"The Weeping Angels will be here soon you need to go!" insisted Oswald.

Oswald's prediction was quickly proved correct. As she was speaking to the Doctor two Weeping Angels appeared behind Oswald. Neither of them had been looking at the Angels so they'd been able to move unhindered. The Doctor focussed an eye on each of the statues just in time as they loomed over Oswald's shoulders. Despite the fact she had two of the deadliest creatures ever to exist in the universe stood behind her and ready to strike Oswald seemed unphased. Her manner suggested that she was expecting and accepting death and even in fact prepared for it. Or as prepared as it was possible for a human to be. "Doctor I can keep an eye on the Angels so they don't move but you're going to need to run."

"I can't leave you. I can't lose someone else to the Angels on this mission." said the Doctor. Despite the sincerity of his words he knew they weren't going to change anything.

"Only one of us can get out of this and you know it. If I'm lucky then the crack in time will catch up with me before the Angel kills me. Then I'll have never existed and you won't have lost me. Just make sure you get Amy to close her eyes. Now run you clever boy. And remember."

The Doctor had a last look at Oswald then turned and ran into the forest to catch up with River and the others. He didn't know who the brave soldier that had sacrificed herself for him was but he was grateful to her and grateful for the time she had bought him. No wait. It wasn't that he didn't know who she was that he couldn't remember her. Well that was odd. Time Lords were supposed to be able to remember things that had been removed from time. Unless. Unless they were part of the Time Lords personal time stream.


	6. Army Of Ghosts

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Army Of Ghosts**_

* * *

Scientist Clara walked through the Torchwood owned building triumphantly. She'd done it! At least she'd figured it out. Now they could take their battle against the Cybermen to the next level. "Mickey I've done it!" said Clara with evident pride as she walked into the room Mickey used as a base.

"Are you sure Clara?" asked Mickey. He was being carefully optimistic. Other members of Clara's team had thought they'd done it had failed in the process. But if Clara had figured it out...

"I'm positive. We now have the technology to follow the Cybermen across the void and into the other dimension." said Clara.

After Lumic had tried to use the ear pod network to attempt to upgrade humanity Torchwood and the Preachers had teamed together to form the ultimate Cyber Resistance fighters. With Torchwood technology and Preacher skills and tactics humans had a brilliant team to battle the Cybermen. But when the Cybermen armies of the world had started to show less activity Torchwood had become suspicious. Thanks to some stolen Cyber files hacked by Mickey, Torchwood realised that the Cybermen were developing the technology to cross the void and reach the other dimension. Torchwood and the Preachers knew they needed to develop something similar so that they could strike back effectively. Torchwood put Clara, one of their best scientists if not the best, in charge of a team of other brilliant scientists, inventors and technicians to try to develop the technology that they needed. Success for the team had been non existent to start with. However fortunes had slowly started to change. Gradually the team started to become able to manipulate the Void. Not enough to be able to pass over but it was a start. Clara had given herself the task of attempting to create a device that would not only transport their fighters but also be portable and easy to use. And she had succeeded. And now she was showing it to Mickey.

"So are you ready to use this?" asked Clara.

"As ready as I can be." said Mickey. He wasn't scared, some of the things he'd seen whilst fighting the Cybermen had made him change his opinion on fear. But he was apprehensive. The Doctors warnings about crossing dimensions from last time echoing in his mind.

"Good luck Mickey. I hope you're able to stop the Cybermen and I hope you can find the Doctor and Rose." said Clara. Mickey activated the transporter disc and was no longer in the building. No longer in the universe. Well at least in that dimension...


	7. Rose

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**_Rose_**

* * *

Clara it was coming to the end of her shift at Henricks. Not long now and she'd be able to go home. She just needed to check something with Rose first to see if she could do something for her. Clara walked over to Rose as the store radio was playing something about honey and bees. Clara walked up to where Rose was working and looking as bored as usual. Clara felt sorry for Rose. The girl clearly had potential and was a lovely person but she needed someone to take her and show her all that she was truly worth and capable of doing.

"Hey Rose." said Clara.

Rose took her eyes from the jumper she was folding that someone had carelessly strewn on the wrong display in the wrong department and looked up at Clara. "Oh hi Clara."

"Listen I'm sorry to be a bit of a pain but could you take the lottery money down to Wilson in the basement once you've finished your shift?" said Clara. She would have taken the money down herself only she did it last time and she really needed to be getting off quick today.

"Yeah sure. Where will the money be?" asked Rose. Rose didn't mind Clara and she didn't want to upset her so she agreed to take the money down to Wilson. It would only take a few minutes and the tube she'd need to catch to get from Henricks to the Powel Estate was very regular. What difference would it make?

"I'll leave it at the doors with Ted. See you tomorrow Rose." said Clara. She flashed her friend a smile, gripped her red bag and walked off towards the exit. Little did Clara know just how much Roses life was going to change because she had got her to take the lottery money down to Wilson. Rose had know idea what she was about to see in the basement. That within the hour the shop were she worked was going to get blown up. How both those things were going to mean that crazy things were going to happen within the next 24 hours of her life. That fairly soon she was about to go missing for a year then return unharmed but having been on the adventure of a life time. And that her life, and her destiny, was about to be changed for good and for the better.


	8. Last Of The Time Lords

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Last Of The Time Lords**_

* * *

"Welcome Martha Jones to the Oswin safe zone." said the lone guard on duty as he noticed Martha walking up to the fence of the compound.

Martha felt tired. Then again she always felt tired at the moment. But these past few weeks had been some of the worse for her. "It's good to be somewhere safe again."

"Come on I'll take you to our leader." said the guard.

Following the Master's take over of the planet humanity had briefly tried to resist but all resistance got immediately flattened by the Toclafane. The message was clear resistance didn't work. However people started to realise that if they sheltered together and shared resources yet showed no sign of attempting a resistance movement they were allowed to continue to live in groups. This lead to the creation of the safe zones. No one was sure why. Perhaps the Master and the Toclafane hadn't realised yet. Or perhaps the Master took sadistic pleasure in the idea of people feeling a small amount of hope and knowing that it could later be brutally extinguished by him.

The Oswin safe zone had made contact with Martha about 3 weeks back. The story of Martha was spreading and the Oswin safe zone offered her a place to stay and a chance to recharge herself if she told the story. The guard took Martha to what looked like it had once been a small caravan but had been turned into a sort of office for running the safe zone. The place reminded Martha of Hooverville from when she visited New York in 1930. Only the Safe Zone made Hooverville seem almost idealistic.

Martha wasn't sure who she'd been expecting to find running the Oswin Safe Zone. Possibly someone who was a Policeman or a Soldier before the Master. Possibly someone who was once a part of UNIT, ex-UNIT staff had proved to be very helpful to Martha several times. She wasn't expecting to find it being run by a young woman in her early twenties. She said "I'm glad you got here safely."

"I'm as safe as it's possible to be these days." said Martha. "Thank you for letting me stay her for a few days."

"It's no problem. The what's left of the world knows of you. You're our last hope."

"Well the world might know me but I don't know who you are." said Martha. The thought that everyone knew her scared her.

"I'm Clara. Just Clara."

"Well Clara I'm no legend. The real legend is the Doctor." said Martha. As important as she was becoming to humanity in these dark days against the power of the Master it was still the Doctor who would saw them all.

"No Martha you're a legend as well. You've crossed five continents already and managed to avoid the Master again and again. You're a legend. When you do leave the Oswin Safe Zone you know what run you clever girl. And remember." Little did Clara know that the words she had just said were going to stay with Martha for the rest of her life. Once the Masters reign had ended, once time had returned to normal. Whenever she was in danger again, be it with Torchwood, or UNIT, or freelance with Mickey, Martha always remembered the words from Clara. Run you clever girl and remember.


	9. Blink

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**_Blink_**

* * *

Sally Sparrow entered the cafe ready to meet up with her friend Clara Oswald. Sally ordered a coffee for herself, she wouldn't order one for Clara yet incase she was running late, and then took a seat at a corner table for two. Clara Oswald had been roommates with Sally's best friend, Kathy, back in university. Kathy and Clara had quickly bonded with each other, thanks in part to the fact they were both Northern, and one day Kathy introduced Clara to Sally. Clara and Sally also had hit it off immediately. They both had an interest in urban exploring, old things and photography. However Sally's interest in photography was professional whereas for Clara it was just a hobby. The two of them didn't see each much as they'd like to given Sally was London based with her photography buisness and Clara was based up North with her cupcake buisness. The bell on the cafe door rang and had the effect of jolting Sally out of her memories. Sally looked up from her cappuccino to see that it was Clara who had entered the cafe. Clara went over to the counter to order for herself drink, and an almond biscuit, before sitting down at the table with Sally.

"So how are you?" asked Clara pleased to see her friend again. Her bright smile was iluminating her face.

"I'm fine as always. Kathy is also fine and she sends her love and an appology for not being able to make it today. My photography is going well." Sally might have been about to continue but she was interrupted by Clara.

"Oh! Whilst I remember have a look at this." said Clara. She bent down and picked her red shoulder bag up of the floor where she'd left it and fished out a piece of newspaper from inside it. "Have a look at this place."

Sally looked at the picture printed on the piece of newspaper. It was a clipping from a local newspaper that showed a big old house with four statues of Angels visible around it. The writing underneath the picture told her that the house was called Wester Drumlins.

"Don't you think that would be an ideal place to take a set of photos!" said Clara enthusiastically.

"Yeah it would. You know I'll go up there tonight to have a first look round and take a few sample pictures."


	10. Dalek

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Dalek**_

* * *

Oswald wasn't supposed to feel sympathy for it. She wasn't paid by Mr Van Statten to feel sympathy for the creature in the vault. But still Oswald felt sympathy for the Metaltron. Most of the time the creature seemed to be inert that was what most of the other guards, perhaps that was how they were able to sleep at night. But when they tortured it to try and get it to talk Oswald _knew _it was alive. When she heard its horrendous screaming echo throughout the lower floors she _knew _it was alive. She _knew_ that it knew what they were doing to it and she _knew_ that she had to help it.

Oswald didn't usually get the night shift so when she did she knew this was her chance to help the Metaltron. Night shift wasn't as populated as day shifts. It was mostly just to make sure the exhibits didn't break out rather than to stop anyone breaking in. Two people were assigned to each floor. One took the East wing the other took the left wing. The wing that Oswald got was the wing that contained the Metaltron.

"Hello? My name's Oswald. I want to help you." said Oswald apprehensively.

"_**Help me?**_" croaked the creature in a grated metallic voice. Oswald was fairly sure she could almost hear a tone of surprise in its voice.

"They're torturing you down here and it's wrong. I want to help you." replied Oswald. A tone of greater confidence had entered her voice.

"**_You cannot help me._**"

"Then who can?" asked Oswald curiously.

"_**A man who wanders in time and space.**_"

"How can we contact him?"

"**_I will need to send a distress signal to his ship. But I cannot do that alone._**"

"I'll help you do that."

"**_Thank you Oswald._**"

Oswald kept her side of the deal. She helped the Metalatron to send a distress signal. The distress signal worked and the Doctor landed the Tardis in the base in Utah. A touch from Rose Tyler caused the Metaltron to reveal its true nature as a Dalek. The Dalek went on a murderous rampage that resulted in the death of most people in the base. Except Oswald and Rose. It couldn't even consider killing Oswald or Rose. Perhaps that was why the Dalek self destructed in the end. Perhaps it realised that emotions could be felt by a Dalek. Perhaps it realised that the Daleks weren't the perfect race after all.


	11. The Empty Child

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**The Empty Child**_

* * *

Clara wasn't entirely sure why she'd managed to let Connie convince her to come to the dance. Well actually she did know how Connie had managed to convince her. Connie had said they couldn't just spend all their time hiding in the air raid shelter. She'd said they needed to get out and live again. Clara couldn't see what was wrong with staying with Connie in the air raid shelter. She didn't like the sound of the bombs falling on London but she liked being away from the world with just Connie. Hidden away where no one could judge them. Still she was here at the dance now and she was stuck. Might as well try to enjoy herself. As she was thinking a charming man with an American accent and an amazing smile came up to Clara."Why is a pretty thing like you sat alone at the side and not up dancing?"

"Oh. I don't know why don't you show me..." said Clara. She realised she didn't know the mans name.

"Captain Jack Harkness." said the man as he flashed her another brilliant smile. "And you are?"

"Clara." said Clara. She responded to the captains brilliant smile with a mischievous smirk. "You might out more later."

Clara and Captain Jack danced into the night. But Clara's heart wasn't really in it. She kept thinking how she'd much rather be spending the night dancing with Connie. And she was fairly sure the Captain would be happy dancing with Algy. Or her. Or anyone really. "Ere Captain why don't you try go for a blonde."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hows about one in a Union flag?"


	12. School Reunion

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**School Reunion**

* * *

As the train pulled Sarah Jane closer to Deffry Vale High School the journalist quietly reflected on the events of the morning. At around 10:30 Sarah Jane received a call from a woman who she later discovered was called Clara. Clara was apparently the new editor of Metropolitan magazine and she wanted a new feature from the famous Sarah Jane Smith for next months issue. Sarah Jane had decided to go for old times sake. Whilst she'd always been a freelance journalist Metropolitan magazine had long since been a source of employment for her. Indeed Metropolitan magazine had given Sarah Jane her big break back in the seventies that had led to her meeting the Doctor.

As the train left another station on its way Sarah Janes went to once she'd arrived at the offices of Metropolitan magazine. The offices were similar to how she'd remembered them except that the number of computers had increased and the size of them had decreased. She waited for Clara to see her whilst her PA made Sarah Jane a coffee. Clara was younger than she'd been expecting her to be but she had a similar air to her that her predecessor had.

"I must admit I'm a bit confused why you want a new feature from me. I mean it's been years since I last wrote for Metropolitan."

"But you, Ms Smith are the best journalist we've ever had write for the magazine." said Clara. She tried not to sound too fan girlish but she couldn't help it.

"Please don't call me Ms Smith. Sarah Jane is fine." Sarah Jane insisted. She'd never liked being called Ms Smith. It just wasn't her.

"In that case Sarah Jane you can call me Clara. But will you consider writing for our next issue?" said Clara. No matter how unprofessional it was Clara couldn't help her smile. She was on first name terms with Sarah Jane!

"Oh there's nothing to consider." said Sarah Jane. Clara's face fell thinking Sarah Jane was going to say no. "I was going to say yes right from when you rang me this morning."

"Brilliant!" said Clara. She was unable to hide the big smile that lit up her face.

"So what's the story you want me to cover?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Well Deffry Vale High School has been getting unusually good results lately ever since the staff changed. And there's also been reports of UFOs in the area."

Sarah Jane instantly knew Clara had contacted the right person for her story!


	13. Planet Of The Ood

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

_**Planet Of The Ood**_

* * *

Oswin walked around the Ood Operations complex unobserved which was just the way she liked it. She was ready. Ready to start the plan from FOTO, Friends Of The Ood, that would end their slavery. Oswin had been able to use her hacking skills to crash past Ood Operations pathetically easy security and discover the truth. The truth about the dark secret at the heart of the corporation, as they'd always suspected there was one. The truth about the fact the Ood genuinely didn't want to serve, as they'd always suspected. The truth about the Ood brain.

The console that was surrounding the Ood brain was a perfect example of the nasty attitudes that Ood Operations held dear. Oswin had been expecting a high security building, advanced software and armed guards. Instead the Ood brain and the circle surrounding it that caused the Ood misery was in an old warehouse that was starting to decay. The warehouse had been left unguarded and alone. The code on the door had taken around 34 seconds to work out. The software was more or less archaic and was pitifully easy to hack. It all showed just how powerful Ood Operations thought they were. It showed their mistaken belief that people wanted the Ood to them. And it allowed Oswin to lower the barrier of the circle so that the brain could connect to the Ood again in less than 2 minutes and 27 seconds. All that was left to do was wait and allow the FOTO cover agent in Ood Operations to see the mission to completion. Then the Ood would be free again.

As Oswin left the warehouse she wondered what the executives of Ood Operations where doing at that moment. The moment she'd started the chain of events that would lead to their downfall and freedom for the Ood.


	14. Journeys End

**Impossible Adventures Of The Impossible Girl**

**_Journeys End_**

* * *

Clara Oswald arrived on the Dalek Crucible from the Doctors time stream. She realised that this time she had all of her memories from her previous adventures. Clara realised this meant that in this time zone she was about to face someone she'd met before. As Clara watched the scene unfolding in the vault of the Dalek Crucible. Davros had just electrocuted Donna providing the spark she needed to awaken the Time Lord part of her brain. Now she was going to wake up in a few moments and have the knowledge inside her head to be able to both disarm the Reality Bomb and neutralise an entire Dalek army. With a little help. That was why Clara was here. To provide Donna with the help she needed. After all she is a total screaming genius and something of an expert at hacking Dalek technology. The control panel was as easy to hack into as Clara had expected it to be. She glanced down into the vault and could see as Davros was monologging (again!) Donna was using the Dalek console at an incredible speed. Seeing Donna down there like that made Clara feel both sad and happy. Clara was watching Donna at her greatest saving thousands of universes and realities with ease. But Clara knew what was about to come next.

The Crucible rocked as the Doctors and Donna blew up the Dalek army. The Children Of Time turned the odds on the Daleks as the latest breed of Daleks created by Davros fell. Clara watched from her elevated view point and felt proud. She thought of her involvement in helping to get the heroes she saw to this point. She also wondered how she was going to help them in her future. The Doctors loaded their friends into the Tardis and Clara left her place of semi hiding. Clara could have returned to the time stream at that moment but there was one thing she needed to make sure of first. She needed to find Davros...

"So the Doctor left one of his precious Children Of Time behind. Now she has to face the flames of destruction for the last time on board the greatest Dalek ship ever." said a mocking voice from behind Clara. She turned and saw the creator of the Daleks. Davros.

"You know he doesn't know who I am yet. And you should also know by now that I will defend him till I die." said Clara. This was not the first time she'd faced Davros. The war on Skaro, the Movellan ship, the Tranquil Repose, the Dalek civil war, Coal Hill School. They'd met before. "But one thing before we both die. One thing I've wondered all the previous times we've met. What happened to you? I mean your face. Your eyes. What happened?"

"Are you showing me pity, Miss Oswald?" questioned Davros. If Clara didn't know him better she would say that he sounded surprised.

"Someone must have. Once upon a time." said Clara.

"Not for so many years. But I used to be like you, back then. Walking tall, so young and so proud. On a world at war with itself. My race, the Kaleds, in perpetual battle against the Thals. My very first memory; hiding underground, with the screams of battle above. The sound of death. The stench of waste. I saw the surface of the planet, only once..." said Davros. His voice trailed off thinking back to his life on Skaro. Back before the chair. Back when he had more limbs than just one arm. The sky of Skaro burned perpetually crimmson above a ruined world. The Thals and Kaleds tearing themselves apart and destroying their planet.

"And I swore, then. To end it. I pledged my life, to help my people, to ensure their survival. I studied the soldiers. Their frailty. Their pain. Their anger. I sought to find a way, to free them from the agonies of the flesh. And then I became a victim myself." said Davros. He remembered being a scientist examinging the wondeed Kaleds. Feeling useless to stop the destruction. Then the explossion. The explossion that had changed him. He should have died in it but he didn't. He survived.

"Perhaps it was necessary. To inspire me."

"Except you weren't helping the soldiers. You were experimenting on them. Changing them. Mutating them. You even experimented on your own family. You twisted the evolution of the Kaled race, until they became the Daleks. And because of that things are so much more easier." said Clara. The Dalek space ship contiued to explode around them. Clara picked up the gun that Mickey had used earlier and pointed it directly at Davros. "Goodbye Davros. I hope for the last time. I hope you go to Hell or somewhere even worse. And if you do come back. I'll be waiting."

**Clara's adventures contiue in Tales Of The Impossible Girl.**

* * *

**_I have a feeling the Davros scene in this instalment is going to be a bit controversial in some peoples eyes so I'd like to just say a few words about it. _**

**_The scene was based on a similar scene Russell T wrote in an earlier version of Journeys End. It was cut from the final version (budget, timing .ect) but I've always thought it was a really interesting scene. When I came to writing an instalment of Impossible Adventures for Journeys End my mind went back to this lost scene and I decided to give it a home._**


End file.
